Luhan
Lu Han, better known as Luhan, was one of the vocalists of EXO-M and EXO. Profile *'Stage Name:' Luhan (루한) *'Real Name:' Lu Han (鹿晗) *'Korean Name:' Lu Han (루한) *'Nicknames (Also known as):' Marilyn Monroe (He doesn't like this nickname), Cute Little Prince, Xiao Lu (little deer), Lulu *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 178cm *'Weight:' 53kg. *'Skills:' Soccer, Rubix cube *'Super Power (Badge):' Telekinesis *'Zodiac Sign:' Taurus *'Chinese Zodiac Sign:' Horse *'Family:' ... *'Ideal type:' Demure and quiet. Biography Lu Han (Chinese: 鹿晗; pinyin: Lù Hán; Korean: 루한), born on April 20, 1990 (age ), is from Haidian District, Beijing, China. He graduated from the Beijing Shida Middle School and attended the boarding school, Beijing Haidian Foreign Language Shi Yan School, before leaving for South Korea to attend Yonsei University as an exchange student. Lu Han had auditioned for JYP Entertainment's Chinese global auditions in 2008, but failed to get cast. While studying in Seoul, Lu Han was scouted by an S.M. Entertainment casting agent, who recommended him to audition for the company's annual S.M. Casting System. His audition was successful, and Lu Han joined EXO in 2011. Lu was the second of the twelve EXO members to be formally introduced to the public, on December 27, 2011. Along with Tao, Chen, and EXO-K's Kai, Lu Han made his first televised performance on SBS's Gayo Daejun event on December 29, 2011. Lu Han currently attends the Seoul Institute of the Arts majoring in Applied Music. Lu Han is also associated with the promotional dance group, Younique Unit, with EXO-K's Kai. On October 10, 2014, Luhan filed a lawsuit to S.M. Entertainment to end his contract. 'Solo career' After his leave from EXO, Luhan has landed roles in numerous films. Luhan has also won the "Most Valuable Star" award alongside Li Bingbing at the 2014 Baidu Moments Conference. The award was based on Baidu's estimation of his popularity through Internet searches, mentions, and votes. Discography Full Album * Reloaded (2015) Mini Album * Reloaded I (2015) * Reloaded+ (2016) Single Album * Reloaded II (2015) * Xperience (2016) * Xplore (2016) * Venture (2017) * Imagination (2017) * I'' (2017) Filmography '''TV Drama' Movie Variety Show Trivia * Luhan is afraid of heights. * He used to share a room with Lay in China. * He used to share a room with Xiumin and Kris in Korea. * He joined SM in 2008 when he went overseas to Korea to study (attend Yonsei University as an exchange student), and one day when he shopping in Myeongdong he got spotted by SM official representative. * He doesn’t like others on his bed, he’ll kick them off if anyone gets on. * Officially recruited into SM at the 2010 SM Casting System. * He is easy-going person (usually trainees from China are bullied, but Lu Han was an exception). * He likes clothes that are simple. * His interests are animation, art, video games, computers, water sports, nature sports, basketball, baseball, football, music, concerts/clubs, television, animals, travelling, singing and the Rubix Cube. * Although he has officially left EXO, he revealed that he still keeps in touch with the members and keeps up with updates. *He is known for his cute appearance, great vocals, and girly aura. *Luhan had attended Yonsei University in South Korea as an exchange student. He also studied in Seoul Institute of the Arts. * Luhan’s ideal type is a quiet and demure girl. *Luhan does not cry easily nor loses his temper quickly. *Despite having a cute baby face, Luhan is the oldest member of EXO along with Xiumin. * Luhan is also a soccer player. *Luhan likes kung pao chicken and mint ice cream. *Luhan is also a fan of anime like Dragon Ball, Death Note, and Naruto. Gallery Category:Chinese member Category:EXO member Category:EXO-M member Category:Younique Unit member Category:EXO-M Vocalist Category:EXO Vocalist Category:EXO Category:EXO-M